Barnes
Founded: 1970 Headquarters: Lumania (Los Angeles, CA) Website Link(s): Voobah[[Category:Artists] Label(s) * Rhin[[Category:Artists * Ogli[[Category:Artists * Lumani[[Category:Artists * Boulevard Genre(s) * Novelt[[Category:Artists * Comed[[Category:Artists * New Wav[[Category:Artists RIYL * DEV[[Category:Artists * The Resident[[Category:Artists Band Members * Art Barnes (a/k/a Bill Mum[[Category:Artists) * Artie Barnes (a/k/a Robert Haime[[Category:Artists) Includes Members of * Americ[[Category:Artists * The Jenerator[[Category:Artists * Seduction of the Innocen[[Category:Artists * The Be Fiv[[Category:Artists * Redwood * Synerg[[Category:Artists Band Biography Art & Artie had been playing together since they were teenagers, recording funny songs for their own amusement. In the 1970s, they had the idea to send a tape to Dr. Dement[[Category:Artists] -- he rejected the tape, but encouraged them to keep trying. Soon, though, they had a tape that he would play, and they started getting requests. Their first big hit was "Fish Head[[Category:Artists", which is still the most requested song on the Dr. Dement[[Category:Artists show. They even had some mainstream success with it, although most of their other songs only had successes on KROQ or Dr. Demento (but very great success). In the early 1980s, they tried to go more mainstream with the Soak It Up EP on CB[[Category:Artists/Boulevard Records, but while the album sold well for an indie label, the numbers did not translate to success for a major, and the followup album Kodovone[[Category:Artists was shelved until this year. Their next album, back at Rhin[[Category:Artists was a mix of Novelt[[Category:Artists and Serious songs, but it didn't sell as well, and Rhin[[Category:Artists demanded the next record be a straight novelt[[Category:Artists album like their first. They've also produced records by Wild Man Fische[[Category:Artists and Crispin Hellion Glove[[Category:Artists. Barnes and Barnes are still together and recording, though their output has slowed. Discography Albums * Voobah[[Category:Artists * Spazchow * Amazing Adult Fantas[[Category:Artists * Sick[[Category:Artists * Zabagabe[[Category:Artists (also VHS) * Loozanteen * Yeah.: The Essential Barnes & Barne[[Category:Artists * Kodovone[[Category:Artists EPs * I Had Sex With E[[Category:Artists * Fish Heads / Barnes & Barnes Greatest Hit[[Category:Artists * Soak It Up Singles * Fish Head[[Category:Artists b/w High School Gym * Something's in the Ba[[Category:Artists b/w Boogie Woogie Ampute[[Category:Artists * Love Tap b/w Party in My Pant[[Category:Artists (party mix) * Touch Yourself b/w Background Bo[[Category:Artists Appears On Compilations * Dr. Demento 20th Anniversary Collection: The Greatest Novelty Records Of All Tim[[Category:Artists Soundtracks Mix CDs * Past The Barber and Gymnasium * Thirteen Ugly Children Roll Gutterball[[Category:Artists * Dub Club: It's Raining Again - Mat[[Category:Artists * Most Folks Call Them Green Onions, But They're Really Scallion[[Category:Artists * Dub Club: Matt's 2005 Best Of—Streets Named For New England Tree[[Category:Artists * Hobotic Mixed CDs Volumes 1-5 * Obligatory Mix Vol. 1 * Rise & Shine Or You're A Goner: The Best Of Barnes & Barne[[Category:Artists * Dub Club Matt Auxilliary: KITTY!!! * Dub Club: Aren't You Going To Wish Me Happy Birthday? - Mat[[Category:Artists * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * Revme.Vox.Com * You're Giving Me Brain Damage! * Dub Club: Born To Kill - Mat[[Category:Artists * Dub Club: I'm Singing For You All Covered In Sequins - Mat[[Category:Artists Radio Shows * 50 Skidillion Watts Of Good Will Episode 3 Further reading * Wikipedia Pag[[Category:Artists] Category: Artis[[Category:Artists